Desperation and Making the Deal
by Roos
Summary: She and her brother were in an accident. He took much of the blow for her and is hurt pretty badly. What will she give up to save him? (Bit of an yyh-inu x-over)
1. So It Begins

The doors opened. More like thrown open. In the opening was her. The woman that plagued their thoughts. The only woman to defy them, tell them what to do. The one that betrayed them. Aria. She was standing crooked. The smell of blood filled the air. Her clothes were torn. She was crying. She looked at them. Nobody moved. Broken. Hurt. Lost. And terribly alone. Tears were running over her cheeks. She was still looking at them. Then her gaze swept over the people gathered in the room. Slowly her legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground.

In an instant they were next to her. Picking her up and taking her to her room. They couldn't refuse her, even if she had hurt them. Her face was void of emotion but her eyes shined with hurt and desperation. They saw nothing. Gently they laid her on the bed.

"Aria..."

She looked up to a pair of red and a pair of golden eyes and attempted a smile.

"What happened?"

Her eyes unfocussed again to see something that was not there, tears began to roll down her cheeks again and her voice was filled with desperation.

"My brother."

Her voice was horse.

A whisper.

But heard.

"We had an accident... with our bikes... I almost died...."

Her voice was lost while her eyes were focused on her memory.

She didn't see the shock and relief in their eyes.

".... I almost died... but...."

Her eyes changed. They shivered at how they now looked. Doll-like. Devoid of emotion. Lifeless...

In an emotionless voice, like it didn't matter to her, she continued...

"My brother took the blow for me. He was hurt badly. He is in the hospital now. The doctors said he will be out in a couple of weeks. He has a concussion, a lot of bruises, a few broken bones and he lost 3 teeth. He will live, but a bone from his spinal cord shifted because of the accident and cut through a bundle of nerves. He is paralyzed from the waist down..."

".... He will never be able to walk again."

Once again the Lords were shocked. She still didn't notice and continued in the emotionless voice, while staring into nothing.

"He woke up today. It was very early in the morning. I was there alone. I was supposed to be resting because my leg is broken but I didn't want to leave him alone. He woke up and he was looking around to see where he was. I saw and asked him how he felt. He turned to me and said fine. His speech was a bit slurred and it was hard to make out what he was saying. He was probably surprised because he raised his left hand to his mouth because his right was broken, he is right handed, and asked me what happened. I told him that we had an accident and that we were in the hospital. He asked if I was all right. I said that my leg was broken and that I had a gash on my bottom leg but I was fine. He asked what injuries he had and I answered...."

Her eyes focused for a moment. They shuddered from the pain they saw there. A whimper escaped her lips before her eyes unfocussed again and portrayed nothing.

"He looked shocked but I saw that he didn't really believe me. He tried to move his legs and I saw him panicking. He looked lost. He went completely still. His eyes lost their shine and looked dead. I cried. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't notice. I told him it would be alright. Everything would be fine. We would work this out. That he shouldn't worry. He didn't notice. I cried harder. He didn't notice. He was just staring into space. Like he was dead. After a moment his body began to convulse. His eyes wide and unseeing. He hit me and I panicked. I called a doctor. They pushed me out of the room and three men held him down to give him some sedatives. The convulsing stopped and he was just lying there with his eyes open until the doctor closed them. The doctor came out of the room and told me that he was in shock. That it was a common reaction after an accident like that. He wanted to lead me to my room but I stayed where I was. My family came. They immediately ran towards me and started asking what had happened. They hugged me. My mother and sister were crying. The doctor came and told them what happened and he told them what he had told me. It was a common reaction and that it will pass. I saw their reactions. Then I started telling them what happened before the doctor came. They all cried. They looked broken. I have never seen my father look so lost, so devastated, so broken... He was so strong."

"The doctor said that I should rest. He led me to my room while my family went in my brother's room. Everybody left me and I got out and went here."

For a moment she just laid there. Still emotionless. They were looking at her. Drinking in every detail.

"He is stupid. He shouldn't have protected me. I should have laid there."

They didn't know what to say. They were happy that she wasn't really hurt. But she was hurting. And they couldn't protect her against it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I will post the rest of the story soon, if it isn't posted already, but you can always review to get it out faster :P .I would love to know what you think about the story so please review. I have a one-shot posted as well that is a bit of a precursor to this story. It's called storm. Very cute one-shot. Thanks again for reading.

Ja ne!

Grz xxx Aria-Chan


	2. The Deal

She was sitting in the classroom.

Her classmates were talking amongst themselves and once in a while they would send her distasteful glances.

She didn't notice.

Her brother came back from the hospital Friday afternoon.

She and her dad had to carry him inside the house while he was joking about the 'royal treatment' as he called it.

After he came out of shock he took the news about his legs rather well but he asked to be left alone for a while. When they came back they could see he was still shocked to his core but slowly adjusting and the family sat down to talk about making arrangements for him. It had also saddened him greatly that he couldn't continue his study and basketball. Aria had caught him watching a game with much longing and pain. Talking in the family was hard and forced. No one wanted to make a comment related to the injury to keep their minds off it but you could see it wasn't working. He did apologize for hitting her though. When Monday came she was almost glad to go to school if only to escape the depressed environment that was her home.

She hadn't slept much over the weekend and big bags were under her eyes.

She was drowning in guilt.

It pained her so much she was beginning to avoid her brother only to avoid seeing the broken look in his eyes.

She was tearing up inside.

The bell rang.

She looked up to her classmates once and started gathering her things. She just ignored the whispers and walked to her next class. German.

She took her place halfway down the row beside the window.

Soon a short girl came in and sat in the seat in front of her. Her 'friends' around her.

"So, the sick girl decided to show up." She commented to her 'friends'.

"I don't know why though, it's not like she does her homework or actually says something in class." Laughter from her friends filled the air but Aria ignored it.

"Why don't you stay home next time so you don't irritate people who actually want to learn something." The small girl practically hissed but focused her attention immediately on the teacher when she walked into the classroom. Quickly she got her book and notepad out of her bag, straitening herself on the chair with her pen in her hand ready to make notes.

Aria watched her for a moment. It was sad. The girl really thought that school was so important. She had no social life besides when her 'friends' wanted to copy notes from her and stuff like that. She always started studying two weeks before a test and managed to get A's all the time.

Aria got her stuff out of her bag so it looked like she was paying attention and tuned the teacher out. Her eyes flicked over her classmates for a moment before settling outside. Immediately her thoughts turned to her brother.

'There has to be a solution.'

'I just can't let him live like this.'

'I should have been the one to take the blow. Not him. Stupid baka.'

Her nails made half moon patterns on the palm of her hand and her hands were white from the pressure she was applying.

She knew there was a way to save him.

But was she willing to pay the price?

She looked around.

'No one is going to miss me here. But my family....'

'They love me so much. Could they understand? Could my brother understand? Am I willing to give it all up for him?'

That was an easy question.

'I should just do it. They will have to understand. I can't live like this. He can't live like that. They will have to let me go. I don't belong in this society. They will not understand. I will miss them so much.'

Her eyes filled up but she determinately wiped the moisture away. She stood up, asked the teacher if she may go to the bathroom and walked out of the door with the stares and whispers of her classmates following her. She walked to the toilet, looked if there was someone there, locked herself in a stall and sat down.

She thought it over for a moment.

'If I do this there will be no turning back.'

She sighed.

She took a deep breath to calm herself.

She closed her eyes and began to focus on the two other parts of her soul.

She could feel their life forces.

As bright as usual.

She concentrated on their life forces.

A big red-black and a big dark blue-white one.

The red-black one was irritated about something.

She could feel that they knew she was there.

She opened her mouth and let her voice carry though out her soul, reaching the two parts that weren't in her possession.

"'_Sesshoumaru, Inu Taiyoukai Lord of the Western Lands of the Demon Human World of Japan of the year 752 and Hiei, Fire Ice Apparition Taiyoukai Lord of the Southern Lands of the Demon Human World of Japan of the year 752, I Aria Imhyando Amanheru Peters, a Human of the Human World of 2004 **will**, should you accept to completely heal my brother and give me a chance to say goodbye, **be yours**. Do You Understand the Consequences and Accept?'_"

She had felt their surprise and concern when she started, she had never addressed them so formal before, but when she had spoken her words she could feel astonishment, shock and two things she couldn't identify. She opened her eyes.

A silent conversation seemed to pass between the two demon lords and she doubted that they would accept for a moment. And.... For a moment she wanted them to turn her down.

That was shattered when two voices spoke as one though her soul.

'_We Understand and Accept Aria Imhyando Amanheru Peters, Human of the Human World of 2004.'_

She closed her eyes in desperation. It was done. She would be theirs. Her body began to glow with a bright white light when her soul surged forward to make it possible for them to cross. She bit her tongue and digged her nails in her palms to stop herself from screaming at the pain of another piece of her soul splitting with her. A big part of her soul left her to join with the two lords. She only had less than half left now.

She could feel the part of her soul that left her split up and enter the two lords. She could feel that it didn't fully merge with their souls but she could feel them much better now. They were **very** pleased with this development.

When the part of her soul she just splitted with reached the part that made the connection between the Lords, the pain lessened and she took a shuddering breath. She unclenched her hands and opened her eyes. She could live with the pain that was still present. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

Hiei's voice filled her mind.

'_Smart move my pet.'_

Her eyes snapped open when she heard that.

'_Yes, I am very pleased with this agreement as well pet, you do understand that you will stay with us now? We won't let you go. We won't let you out of our sight. You are ours.'_

She shuddered.

'_Yes I know.'_ She hissed.

'_And I'm not yours yet.'_

'_Ah, a minor detail that will be solved shortly, we are coming for you pet. You will take us to your brother. Than we will mark you and you will be ours forever.'_

She could feel them crossing worlds.

She could feel them coming closer and grinning madly inside her head.

They would reach her shortly.

'_Wait outside. I will come to you.'_

She could feel their grins widening.

She left the bathroom and went back to the classroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooh, cliffy! I'm evil and crazy, so stop interrupting when I'm talking to my imaginary friends!

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I will post the rest of the story soon, if it isn't posted already. I would love to know what you think about the story so please review. I have a one-shot posted as well that is a bit of a precursor to this story. It's called storm. Very cute one-shot. Check it out sometime. Thanks again for reading.

Ja ne!

Grz xxx Aria-Chan


	3. Goodbye My Friend

People stared at her when she entered and the teacher asked her why she took so long. She muttered an apology and just sat down when the bell rang.

Break time.

She slowly gathered her stuff and walked out of the door while the teacher glared at her for taking so long.

The hall was empty and she slowly made her way downstairs. She walked into the cafeteria and over to her friend. She could feel them coming closer. She reached her friend, pulled her up from where she was sitting and just looked at her for a moment ignoring her questions.

A tear made his way down her cheek and she stepped forward and hugged her friend.

She could sense that her friend was worried about her.

She pulled back and whispered in her ear.

"I am leaving. Don't ask me where I am going for I cannot tell you. I am sorry. Don't worry about me Gilluin, I will be in safe hands. I will remember you always. Please think of me sometime."

Aria pulled back and unclasped her beaded bracelet. They were getting a lot of stares. She was crying. Her friend was crying too and she was opening her mouth to question her but stopped when Aria handed over the bracelet.

"I want you to have this as a token of my friendship and to know I am sorry Gilluin. Don't blame yourself. You are a great friend. I will love you always."

They were at the gates. She could hear the gasps and speculations from outside.

"I have to go. Don't forget me. You will never know how truly sorry I am. Live your life and don't take shit from anybody my friend."

She stared into Gilluins eyes again for a moment and saw that even if she didn't understand any of this, she did understand that she was leaving. It was tearing her up inside.

She hugged her for the last time. "I'm sorry Gil."

Aria turned around and slowly walked towards the door.

A crowd was gathered outside.

She knew that her friend was following her.

Everybody was staring at the gates and they were gossiping amongst themselves.

She worked her way through the crowd and stood still when she could see them clearly.

Both were dressed in their usual robes, weapons at their sides, emotionless masks firmly in place but eyes darting around. Their in this time weird clothing did nothing to mask their beauty though and she could hear all the girls swooning over him. A group of bossy girls from her class had walked over to them and they were batting their lashes and trying to talk to them.

They were completely ignored but even from where she was standing she could see the narrowing of their eyes. She almost laughed at that.

As soon as she came into view their gazes locked onto her and they smirked. The cat got the birdie and it has nowhere to go. She shuddered.

She could see her soul around them. It was pulsing. Calling to her. Calling for her to take it back. It was crying for her to take it back. It hurt.

It was so strange seeing them here. So unreal. She half expected a man dressed up as Jaken to jump out from behind a tree and tell her it was all a joke.

To bad no such thing happened.

They looked at each other for a moment.

Everybody was outside now. They were looking between her and the two gorgeous lords. People couldn't understand how she knew them. Some people were whispering about her. Exchanging certain 'facts'. Most were still drooling over the two lords though.

Hiei and Sesshoumaru heard the whispers loud and clear. They narrowed their eyes. How dare they speak about what was theirs in that way. They also heard the whispers about their beauty and how most females wouldn't mind being in their beds. They were discussed. Like they would lower themselves to rutting with the likes of them. The stench alone would be unbearable.

Sesshoumaru held out his hand and said.

"Aria."

It became quiet and everybody just stared.

Aria looked at them for a moment and they could see the sadness in her eyes.

Hiei also held out his hand and said.

"Aria. Come, you belong with us now."

She sighed, looked down and slowly walked over.

When she was almost within their reach she looked up to them for a moment. Then she turned towards the door and searched for Gilluin. Their eyes met and Gilluin smiled a sad smile. Aria smiled back and bowed deep to her in goodbye. Gilluin looked confused for a moment but bowed back.

Aria turned slowly, looked from their hands to their eyes and slowly took both hands. They pulled her to their bodies, put their hands around her waist and shoulders and surrounded themselves in her comforting scent.

She sighed and savored the embrace for a moment.

Aria then turned in their embrace and looked to the people gathered for a moment. She could see the jealousy and envy in their gazes. They were all stunned though. She smiled in pure amusement. She turned again and said.

"Let's go."

The two lords smiled for a moment and Sesshoumaru gathered her in his arms.

"My bike..."

"You will not need it anymore."

She sighed. She was tired. She snuggled into Sesshoumaru's arms and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and savored his embrace.

She could feel Sesshoumaru turning towards the gates. Something was being said but she couldn't hear what it was. Sesshoumaru growled deep in his chest and turned with a quick movement. Aria opened her eyes and turned her head to look. Her eyes widened in shock.

Hiei was standing at the edge of the crowd and he was holding Lieke, a girl from her class and a number one bitch/slut, up in the air with his hand around her neck. Effectively cutting off her air supply.

"Human filth."

Hiei snarled.

"You will not speak about her in such a way. She is ours and far better than the likes of you. Also, we would never lower our self to rutting with a common whore such as yourself."

Lieke's 'friends' made sounds of shock. No one ever talked to her that way. Lieke's face was becoming blue and her eyes were wide with fear for the youkai in front of her. She had never seen anything like him and his companion and wanted them for herself. But now she wanted nothing more than to crawl up in a hole from the way his flaming red eyes were glaring at her.

A boy, Lieke's current boyfriend was knocked away with a flick of Hiei's arm when he tried to get Hiei to release his girl. Hiei didn't even look at the boy.

"So, whore, any last words?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Again a cliffy. Ah well.... You can take comfort in the fact that I will post the rest of this story soon so you don't have to use those pitchforks and rotten tomato's.

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I would love to know what you think about the story so please review. I have a one-shot posted as well that is a bit of a precursor to this story. It's called storm. Very cute one-shot. Thanks again for reading.

Ja ne!

Grz xxx Aria-Chan


	4. Respect

"So, whore, any last words?"

Hiei said with disdain as he looked girl who desperately trying to get him to let her go. The air was filled with the scent of fear and teachers were closing in and shouting that he should let her go.

Hiei raised his arm and flexed his clawed while he smirked as he saw the terror in her eyes, giving her a good view of his fangs. The smell of piss filled the air and Hiei narrowed his eyes at the girl. 'Die.'

"No Hiei."

Hiei turned towards Aria. She was standing by the gates. They locked eyes. He could see that she was weary.

"Let her go Hiei."

Hiei's gaze switched from Aria to the girl still hanging in his hand when she whimpered. Aria could feel his longing to kill her.

"You can't just kill people here Hiei. There will be consequences if you do."

Hiei didn't look at her but looked around at the crowd to see if there were any threats. Sesshoumaru was holing back the teachers and students. Several of the teachers were lying on the ground out cold. Hiei looked back towards the human in his grasp.

"Why should I spare this pathetic human. She called you a whore and insulted us. We are connected as well now, I can feel your contempt. So why should I spare her."

"I don't like her Hiei but you will get my family in trouble if you kill her. I can't let that happen."

She walked over to Hiei. She put her hand on his arm.

"Let's go Hiei. She's not worth it."

They looked at each other for a moment

"Yes, Let's go see her brother."

Sesshoumaru agreed with a smirk. Aria cringed and turned to look at him. He 'innocently' met her gaze. Hiei smirked at the suggestion.

"Yes, let's."

He said while he dropped the girl on the ground in her own puddle of piss. Hiei wiped his hand on his cloak with a look of disgust before scooping Aria up in his arms and making his way towards the gate. Sesshoumaru joined him while knocking over some of Lieke's 'friends' who where huddled together by a tree. Hiei stopped at the gate for a moment to glare at everybody there before taking off with Aria in his arms.

Sesshoumaru stopped at the gate as well and looked around the crowd as if looking for something. His eyes stopped on a girl standing in front of the entrance. Gilluin. She was looking in the direction that Hiei and Aria went. She looked sad. Sesshoumaru walked over to her. She looked at him as he reached a spot not far from her. The people around them backed away. Nobody paid attention to them as they fled the premises, still scared of the Inu Taiyoukai Lord, or tended to the wounded.

"You are her friend are you not?"

She nodded.

"You carry her bracelet?"

Sesshoumaru asked in surprise as he saw what she had in her hand, though no one could tell. Gilluin nodded again. She looked in the direction Aria and Hiei went again.

"Don't worry about her. We will take care of her. She is safe."

Gilluin looked at him again and smiled sadly.

"Thank you. I will miss her. I suppose you can't tell me who you two are, where you taking her or why you are taking her?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment as if contemplating something.

"No."

"Thought so."

His eyes locked on the bracelet.

"That bracelet carries some of her essence in it. You can tell if she is fine when you wear it. You must be a very good friend for her to give it to you."

Sesshoumaru send her a calculating look.

"We are like sisters. She helped me when I was going through a very difficult time and in turn I helped her."

She just said with a faraway look.

"With what did you help her?"

Gilluin eyes focused on him again and she shot him a calculating look.

"That is not my place to say."

She said with a determent but faraway voice.

In the distance the sound of sirens could be heard. Gilluin turned that way for a moment before addressing the Taiyoukai Lord again.

"You should go. The police are coming. Could you give her a message? Could you tell her that I don't understand what is going on but that I forgive her and that I will miss her?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. She sighed.

"We will protect her. You have my word, friend of Aria."

Sesshoumaru said. He bowed to her. Gilluin looked at him confused. She didn't understand that it was a sigh of his respect to her but something told her he didn't do that often and as he started to walk away she quickly called out to him.

"Thank you."

She bowed to him.

He nodded once before taking off after Hiei and Aria.

Never to be heard off again.

Well, in this world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thee end... well, of this storyline part.

Thank you very much for reading. I hope you liked it. I would love to know what you think about the story so please review. I have a one-shot posted as well that is a bit of a precursor to this one. It's called storm. Very cute one-shot. Also check out the stories that are under my favorite stories (a lot of crossovers) and please have a look at Gilluin's account. She is my charge (I am a muse) and she has some great stories as well. You can find a link to her account in my account under favorite authors. Thanks again for reading.

Ja ne!

Grz xxx Aria-Chan


End file.
